fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Night the Rabbit
Night the Rabbit is a creation of Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom, resulted from "Project Shadow". He is very hyperactive and enjoys making friends. Night is one of three current protectors of the Chaos Orb, and is the Flight-type of Team Chaos. Night is rather notable for his giant ears, "outgoing" personality, and being a Comedian Extraordinaire/Magician-in-Training. Personality Night is very hyperactive and hard to keep still. He loves to journey out and meet new people, most of which dislike him and find him extremely annoying. He loves to goof off and have fun, no matter who is watching or who doesn't want him to. Night simply loves to make friends, considering everyone to be his friend until proven otherwise. Night also enjoys riding on peoples' backs like horses. It's also extremely difficult for him to be calm, as he can never seem to sit still for longer two seconds. "Confirmed" by "A Very WP Christmas", Night acts happy and goofy to simply hide his sadness, and he pushes people away from him (which is actually a total lie) so that they don't get hurt due to him. However, with the help of June and Gizmo, he has opened up a lot more. Story Night is the result of "Project Shadow". After Biolizard and before Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik had to simply pick out the species for Shadow. While he intended for him to be based off of the legend of Super Sonic passed down through the legends of the Echidnas in the Mystic Ruins, Gerald also went through ideas for various other species. One of these was a rabbit, who managed to escape. He hid in a pod, and was soon ejected down into the oceans of Earth. 50 years later, he was discovered by a chameleon named Pounce and a wolf named Crunch. They named him Night due to it being nighttime at the moment and because he couldn't remember his true name. They took him in and let Night join a large group of people who watched over an orb called the Chaos Orb, which had a connection to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Simply upon touching the orb, Night suddenly gained strange abilities over dark matter. Night joined the group and felt as if he was a part of something. However, that ended some time later, when the entirety of the team died in an explosion. Night was the only survivor and carried on the legacy by watching over the Chaos Orb himself. He took up a false guise as being happy and goofy, to hide his sadness. Night soon met Tails, who took him in as his lab assistant for about two years. There, Night met Sonic, Knuckles, Zonic, and Nails. Night hid the Chaos Orb from them, worried about if he should tell anyone. After two years, Night decided to leave and go off on his own. He came across a poster in Station Square and followed it to Gizmo the Monkey's workshop, where he got a part-time job working for Gizmo as a lab assistant. However, all Night ever did was destroy machines, so he was quickly fired. However, feeling bad for the poor guy at the time, Gizmo decided to let Night stay with him, a decision he claims to regret to this very day. Night soon met a hedgehog named June, who was also all alone. Night let June stay with him and Gizmo, much to Gizmo's displeasure. Night then revealed the Chaos Orb, and the trio decided to watch over the Chaos Orb together. They formed "Team Chaos" afterwards. After a while, Night took up a job as a comedian and a magician, even though no one liked his jokes and he couldn't do magic to save his life. However, one day, he came across a discarded top hat, which was packed with dark magic. With it, he became a better magician. Ironically, he thinks he's an extraordinairy comedian even though he's terrible at telling jokes, but thinks he's a magician-in-training even though he's very good at magic. Powers & Abilities Night's most notable ability is his power over dark matter. He can create small energy balls from it, or pack it all together to create a massive explosion. However, he can only use this ability when he's calm, which is extremely rare for him. He can also see in the dark thanks to this, but this isn't a grand ability all on its own. However, it became very useful against Tiara-Nala in "Winaku's Awakening". Night can also preform a large variety of magic tricks. This varies between simple card tricks to even pulling himself out of his hat. However, Night, for some reason, considers himself to be a "not good enough" magician, so he doesn't always consider magic tricks as an ability. He can also use his big ears as a use of abilities. He can use them to fly, like Cream the Rabbit, which makes him the Flight-type of Team Chaos. He also can use them to eavesdrop on distant conversations, which was mentioned in "The Mirror". Night also can use his big ears as weapons, but he doesn't really use them for that since it "hurts". Relationships 'Friends' Gizmo the Monkey - Whether or not Gizmo is willing to admit it, and he's not, Gizmo and Night are very close friends. Gizmo would do anything for Night, and vice versa. Gizmo had taken in Night when he was alone, and now Night feels like he's in Gizmo's dept so he always tries to keep Gizmo happy, which never works. Ever. June the Hedgehog - Night and June are boyfriend/girlfriend. At first, they bottled up their feelings for each other. It wasn't until "A Very WP Christmas" that they finally admitted their feelings and began going out. Night and helped June out when she was alone like Gizmo did with him. June easily gets jealous when Night's around other girls, like Clover. Clover the Monkey - Clover is Gizmo's older sister. Night finds Clover to be very funny and weird. Clover, meanwhile, is attracted to Night and constantly flirts with him, much to his cluelessness and much to June's displeasure. Miles "Tails" Prower - How Night and Tails met is a mystery, but they're almost as close together as Sonic is with Tails. However, as of late, Night and Tails don't see each other very much and rarely even talk. Nails Prower - Night considers Nails to be a very good friend and vice versa, but Nails sometimes gets weirded out by Night. Zonic the Hedgehog - Night thinks of Zonic as a good friend, but Zonic couldn't dislike Night anymore than he does right now. 'Enemies' Metal Night - Metal Night was created by Gizmo. He was copied from a robot version of Sonic that washed ashore by Gizmo's workshop. However, one day, Metal Night vanished along with the robot Sonic. It wasn't until much later did Night reencounter Metal Night, who had been reprogrammed by the robot Sonic himself, revealed to be Metal Sonic. Now, Night and Metal Night constantly clash heads. Theme Songs *"Grow Up " by Simple Plan *"Poor Unfortunate Souls" as preformed by the Jonas Brothers (This theme song is shared with June and Gizmo as the theme song Team Chaos) Trivia *Night is technically the first OC created by LuigiGuy. *Night's shoes and gloves actually went through multiple design changes, including those like Shadow's, before offically becoming the types he has now. *Part of Night's story, the one with Tails, came from various roleplays. *Of all of LuigiGuy's OCs, Night has gone through the most changes both appearance and history wise. Category:Fanbase